Titans Revealed
by Nate Grey
Summary: One of the Titans is not what they seem...and the truth will change the team forever. snicker. Complete.
1. Demonic Daddy Knows Best

Notes: While this story is meant to be one huge joke, it does revolve around my theory concerning Robin.  You might not agree with it…but that's okay, because it's not yours.  In short, take NOTHING seriously here.  People are meant to be out of character, nothing is supposed to make sense, and…stuff.

Summary: When her parents warn her in a dream, Raven becomes suspicious of her teammates and decides to expose them.

~…~ are thoughts/telepathic speech.

Titans Revealed (a.k.a. Name That Titan)

A Teen Titans Fanfic by

Nate Grey (XMAN0123@aol.com)

Chapter 1: Demonic Daddy Knows Best

Raven was generally very careful about what she allowed herself to see in her dreams.

She knew very well that there were certain forces in her head that would never allow her to fall asleep, if they had their way.

At the same time, there were also other forces in her head that would never allow her to awaken, again, if they were in control.

The fact that both sets of forces came from her father was not exactly a source of comfort…but then, neither was he.  He was, in fact, the main reason she had to monitor her every thought so very closely.

For there were many fathers that lived vicariously through their daughters…and then there was her father.

He was not, to put it simply, a pleasant man.  He was, more specifically, not a man at all.  And that was where it got tricky.

Haunting her dreams was one thing.  Threatening to take over her very soul through her dreams (and she knew full well that he could, given the right opportunity) was quite another.  Her father had done both, and Raven cherished every moment when she didn't think of him or see his face in her mind's eye.

She had once prayed for the power to destroy him.  All she had gotten in return was a terrible headache, and a realization that she herself would never be able to destroy him directly.  There was too much of him in her, so much that her own body sought to punish itself for hoping for his death.  So long as she actively did nothing to directly oppose her father's will, his essence remained largely dormant within her.

Most of the time, anyway.

* * * * *

She was a child again.  Her arms and legs were thick with baby fat, and she was wearing a diaper.  To top it all off, she was sitting in a sandbox.

But that was only on surface.  Her body had regressed, but her mind had not.  All things considered, it was a pretty tame dream for her.

That is, until she sensed another presence within her dream…a familiar and completely unwelcome one.

He emerged from the shadows in silence, a huge mass of red muscle and flowing white hair.  His four great yellow eyes all trained themselves upon her tiny form, and something of a smile touched his lips.  "We meet again, my precious little Darkchilde."

"Father."  Raven did her best to turn the word into an insult, but it must have seemed like less than nothing to him, coming from a baby.  Perhaps that was the fate of all her insults directed at him.

He did not reach down and enclose her in a huge fist, as she'd expected him to.  Instead, he merely came closer, stepped into the sandbox, and sat down in front of her.  "What are you making?" he asked awkwardly, nodding at the half-formed sand creation between them.

Raven glared at him in distrust.  "You'll just make me destroy it, anyway."

All four of his eyes closed, an obvious sign of restraint.  "Do you hate me so much, my Darkchilde?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" she spat.

"I suppose I have my answer, then."

"I'm sick of this."  Raven tried to get to her feet, but, being in a baby's body, she lost her balance and fell forward.  She was shocked when she landed in her father's large hand, rather than on the gritty sand.

He set her on her feet at once, but did not move his hand away completely, as if assuming she might fall again.

She tried to push the hand away, but even that motion made her unsteady, and it was only because of his hand on her back that she didn't fall again.

"Much as I know you would never admit it," her father said quietly, "you cannot stand on your own in this form."

"Isn't this form your fault, anyway?" Raven demanded.

"You would have run or attacked me in any other.  This was the only way I could keep you still long enough to listen."  He slipped a thick finger under her and lifted her to sit on his knee.

She scowled at him.  "So now you're going to lecture me to death?"

"No, my Darkchilde.  You will not believe it, but I am here to warn you."

"You're right.  I don't believe you.  When have you ever done anything to help me?"

He sighed.  "Without the powers my blood gifts you with, you would have died long ago.  It was only in fear of me that you allowed yourself the focus to become as strong as you are.  Even if you never admit it to yourself, we both know that I made you what you are, indirectly at the very least."

There was truth in his words, but Raven wasn't about to admit it.  "What are you warning me about?"

"Your friends…these 'Teen Titans'…are not trustworthy.  One or all of them could easily betray you at any moment.  You must flush the truth out of them."

"I'd trust them a lot faster than I'd trust you," she snapped.

"For once, you would do well to listen to him, Raven," said a voice behind her.

Raven slowly turned around, her eyes widening in disbelief.  "Mother…?"

The woman in white nodded gravely.  "I never thought the day would come when he and I would agree on anything.  But he is correct: you cannot trust the Teen Titans.  At least, not until you have proven them to be wholly authentic."

"So what are you saying?" Raven asked.  "That I have to attack my friends?"

"Merely expose them for what they are," her mother disagreed.  "I would hope violence wouldn't be necessary, as you do call them your friends…"

"But you must not hold back," her father said at once.  "If one can't be trusted, they will prey on your weaknesses.  Better to strike hard and fast and be wrong, than to hesitate and be destroyed."

"Neither of you has given me anything solid to go on," Raven stated firmly.  "They're still my friends."

"What are their names?" her mother asked.

"Robin, Sta-"

"Their true names," her father interrupted sharply.

Raven narrowed her eyes thoughtfully.  "I hate it when you're right…"

* * * * *

Next Time: Raven begins to unmask her friends.  And the truth is, indeed…probably exactly what you expected.


	2. But You Knew That Already

Titans Revealed

Chapter 2: But You Knew That Already

Starfire was fast asleep when someone kicked her door in.  

Though she was not by nature a violent or pessimistic being, her first thought was that Titans Tower had been invaded.  Therefore, the alien girl sat up at once, both her fists pulsing with green energy.  However, she hadn't gotten far in her sleep-riddled state when a fist coated in dark energy appeared directly in front of her face.  

It took a minute for realization to set in.

"…Raven?" Starfire asked, blinking slowly and automatically dropping her guard and her fists.  She was even more confused when her teammate did not immediately do the same.  "Raven, what is-"

"Name," Raven growled.

"What???"

"Your name," Raven clarified.  "Tell me your true name, Starfire."

Starfire stared at her almost a minute.  "…I can't," she replied at last.

"Why not?" Raven demanded, the dark energy crackling dangerously around her fist.

"Even here…I am still bound by the traditions and laws of my planet," Starfire admitted.  "So I am not free to reveal my true name to just anyone…unless…"

Raven lowered her fist slightly.  "Unless what?"

"I can only reveal my true name to my intended life partner," Starfire said softly, and perhaps, a bit wistfully.

"…fine, I'm your intended.  Spit it out already!"

Starfire stared at her friend in undisguised shock.  "Raven, I do not think you under-"

"The NAME," Raven hissed, raising her fist again as her eyes took on a crimson hue.

"Koriand'r," Starfire whispered, shrinking back against the headboard.

"…oh."  Raven stepped away from the bed, her eyes returning to normal.  "Never mind, then.  Sorry I woke you."  She turned to leave.

"Raven, wait…!"

"What?" she asked, stopping in the doorway.

Starfire blushed slightly.  "Um…it's just that…I have certain…responsibilities to my intended…"

Raven sighed in frustration.  "Fine, you can help.  Come on."

* * * * *  

Beast Boy's lips smacked loudly with drool as he rolled onto his back.  "What, again, Star?  I'm an animal, not a machine…"  He let out a loud snore and descended further into his dream, a giddy smile plastered on his sleeping face.

He was completely unaware of the two female figures that slipped silently into his room.

"Mmm…you, too, Raven?  At least wait your turn…"

One of the figures came to a sudden halt, and then flew across the room in apparent rage.

"Both of you at the same time…?  Well, there's enough of me to go around…"

"WAKE UP!" Raven shouted in Beast Boy's ear, shaking him violently.

"GYAH?!  What…who…oh, what's up, Raven…?"  Beast Boy yawned and blinked slowly.  He aimed a half-hearted wave in Starfire's direction, and then remembered his dream.  "Oh…NO WAY!!!"

"I couldn't agree MORE," Raven snarled, tossing him to the floor.

"What's with the red eye, Raven?  Is it that time of the eeeeeeek!!!"  Beast Boy shrieked as an unseen force slammed him against the wall and kept him pinned there.

"Is this really necessary, Raven?" Starfire asked, throwing a concerned glance at Beast Boy.

Raven did not answer as she marched over to Beast Boy and grabbed his head.  "Tell me your name," she growled.

"Beast Boy…?"

"Your REAL name!" Raven shouted, banging his head against the wall.

"OW!!!  Cut it out, Raven!"

"THE NAME!!!" Raven roared in a voice that was clearly not her own.

Beast Boy's eyes became tiny pinpoints of fear.  "Ga…Gar."

"Gar WHAT?!"

"Garfield….Logan…"

Raven frowned and released her hold, dropping him roughly on the floor.  "Garfield?  Like the President, or…"

"…the cat?" Starfire finished for her.

"Does it matter?!"  Beast Boy picked himself up and stared warily at Raven.  "Look, about the dream…"

"Not.  Another.  Word."  Raven stalked out of the room.

Starfire turned to Beast Boy.  "Are you alright?"

He waved her away and sat down.  "I'll find out if my heart doesn't explode in the next few seconds…"  
  


* * * * *

Cyborg woke up to find himself pinned by every last one of his weights.  It was, obviously, not very comfortable, as many of his weights were VERY heavy, even by his standards.

"Assuming you cooperate," said a familiar voice somewhere above him, "I'll take them off."

"Raven?!"  Cyborg tried to twist his neck so he could see her, but a weight directly across it prevented that.  "What are you DOING?!"

"Tell me your real name and I'll let you up," Raven replied evenly.

"Vic Stone!  Now get these things OFF me, girl!"

Raven floated away exactly one weight, which happened to be the largest.  "There.  With your strength, you should be able to escape in…maybe thirty minutes.  Consider it my way of helping you train."  With that, she flew from the room.

Starfire leaned over him, looking extremely apologetic.  "I am deeply sorry about this, Cyborg.  Raven has…not been herself tonight."

"I noticed.  Don't worry about it, Star.  She was right; it'll take a while, but I'll get out on my own."

Starfire nodded…but she couldn't help removing one of the smaller weights before hurrying after Raven.

* * * * *

Next Time: Raven sets out to unmask Robin, and what she finds is…confusing, to say the least.


	3. The Robin Problem

Notes: You will notice I don't actually say what's wrong with Robin's face yet.  That's not a mistake.

Chapter 3: The Robin Problem

Raven knew better than to enter Robin's room and expect him to be asleep, even at such a late hour.  By now, he'd probably heard all the commotion, and she'd have a real fight on her hands once he realized she was the one doing all the damage.

Of course, it was going to be hard enough to expose Robin, especially since Starfire had made Raven promise not to injure him.  Raven honestly didn't WANT to hurt Robin, but he was a natural-born fighter, and would probably instinctively lash out if he sensed something was wrong.

Raven finally decided to settle with a knock before poking her head into his room.

Robin was perched on the edge of his bed, apparently waiting for her.  "So it's my turn now?"

"Just let me read your mind…or take off your mask so I can match it up in the data-"

"Sorry, Raven.  I can't do that."  

"Somehow, I knew you'd say that."  Raven stepped into the room and closed the door behind her.

"You think that's going to give you the advantage?" he asked skeptically.

"No. I'm hoping it'll keep Starfire out for at least a few minutes.  She always hesitates when the door's closed.  Just try not to yell and we should be able to do this uninterrupted."

"If you insist."  Robin leapt lightly to his feet and waited.

Instead of attacking, Raven tried to pierce his thoughts.

~"Sorry, Raven.  No peeking."~  Robin suddenly lunged and grabbed her arm, turning and dropping to his knees as he tossed her over his shoulder.

Raven righted herself in midair and landed on the bed, her eyes narrowing in concentration.

Suddenly, Robin's mask was jerked off, and his forearm flew up just in time.  He kicked the door open and ran from the room.

Raven flew after him, her mouth gaping slightly.  ~"I couldn't have seen…what I thought I saw…"~

* * * * *

Cyborg sighed in relief as the huge green gorilla tugged off the last weight.  "Thanks, BB."

The gorilla reverted to a worn-out Beast Boy.  "Dude, have you ever heard of moderation?  You should give it a try some time."

"It wasn't MY idea to bench press them all at once," Cyborg protested, wincing as he sat up.

"But still.  Just HAVING weights that heavy should be illegal."

"Whatever.  Raven got you, too?"

"Yeah.  What's got her so pissed at us?"

"No idea.  She wanted to know my real name, for some reason."

"Me, too."  Beast Boy got a thoughtful look.  "I wonder what HER real name is?"

"Who knows?  But we better go warn Robin before she gets to him, too," Cyborg suggested.

"Good idea!"  Beast Boy transformed into a green cheetah and sprinted into the hallway…only to slam directly into Robin.  They both tumbled to the ground, with the heavier cheetah pinning Robin unintentionally.

"Guess it's too late for that," Cyborg observed as Raven came zooming into the hallway, followed at once by Starfire.  Then he happened to look down.  "Hey, Rob.  You lose your mask or something?"

Even in the fall, Robin had managed to keep his face covered with both his arm and his cape.

But that ended as soon as Raven flew over and tore the cape away.  Even then, she needed Starfire's help to pry his arm away.

For a long moment, none of the Titans moved as they finally saw their leader's true face for the first time.

The cheetah reverted to Beast Boy and backed away.  "Dude.  That is just…WEIRD!!!"

* * * * *

Cyborg shook his head, still in disbelief.  "I still can't believe it.  I mean…how is that possible?!"

"This from a cyborg with superhuman strength and agility?" Raven asked.

"…okay, but at least I can explain that!  You explain THAT!"  He pointed forcefully at Robin's face.

Raven sighed and stared through the glass at Robin's shackled body.  "I don't know where to start.  He doesn't have any fingerprints or facial descriptions that match up with anything in our database.  I tried contacting Batman through the Justice League, but…"

"But what?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well, according to him, the person we have here is an impostor.  Robin is currently in Gotham City cracking a smuggling ring with Batgirl, and Nightwing is in operating out of Bludhaven.  That covers all known Robins…except ours, naturally."

"So he's a fake?  Doesn't that make him…a criminal?" Beast Boy asked uncertainly.

"Not exactly.  While he has stolen under the guise of Red X and as Slade's apprentice, those were forgiven because we assumed he was Robin.  And while impersonating a superhero IS a crime, the fact is that he IS a superhero.  He's done too much good to ignore.  He even brought us together."

"…so he's NOT a bad guy?" Cyborg asked, clearly confused.

"No.  We can't exactly punish him for leading us in rounding up bad guys.  He DID lie to us, but…well, it wasn't like he could tell us the truth, either.  I doubt any of us would have united so willingly under his command if he'd told us about this."

"While we're talking about it…what IS the truth?" Beast Boy wondered aloud.  "We don't know who he is, where he came from, or what he wants."

"I intend to get those answers, Beast Boy," Raven replied.  "Even if I have to go to the Watchtower myself."

"Hold on, Raven," Cyborg said.  "You can't just go barging into the Justice League's base!  I mean, how would you feel if Wonder Woman kicked in our front door?"

"The real question is, how would SHE feel when I got done with her?" Raven corrected as she walked away.

"…dude, I would PAY to see that chick fight," Beast Boy swore when she was gone.

Cyborg swatted his friend on the head.  "Can you get your mind out of the gutter for a second?!  We've got a real situation here!"

Beast Boy frowned and rubbed his head.  "But you heard her!  We can't really do anything except keep him locked up…and technically, if we locked somebody up every time they lied around here, well…"

"…you'd never see daylight again?" Cyborg quipped.

Beast Boy slapped his forehead.  "I walked right into that one."

"Yeah, you did.  You're losing your touch, little buddy."

* * * * *

Starfire could not help feeling that this was somehow her fault.  If she had sided with Robin instead of Raven, maybe his secret wouldn't have been revealed, and then he wouldn't be locked up right now.

Of course, it wasn't like Raven had hurt him in the end.  Starfire had felt that encasing Robin's entire body, save his head, in solid steel was a bit extreme, but even Beast Boy had been forced to admit that anything less would be too easy for Robin to escape.

Despite her binding oath to Raven, Starfire had not left Robin's side…even after she'd found out that he wasn't really…well…Robin.  No matter who he was, the person under that mask was still her best friend…even if she wasn't quite sure he really was a person.

"Star?"

She blinked and looked up to see Robin (that wasn't his true name, but he had no other at the moment) staring at her.  "Yes?"

"Are you…mad at me?"

Starfire had to think about that one.  "I suppose I should feel betrayed…but I don't.  I understand why Raven is upset, but I don't feel the same way.  Each of us has separate identities that we wished to keep secret, but she forced us to reveal them.  If anything, I am more displeased about that than anything else."

"But you didn't say anything to her?"

"No."  Starfire sighed.  "Raven is my intended now, and while I will not agree with everything she decides, unity is key to our continued existence together.  I will not question her…at least, not right now."

"Your people take these…unions really seriously, don't they?" Robin asked.

"Yes.  It is one of the most sacred oaths one person can make to another."

"And you don't think Raven made that decision a little prematurely?  The last I heard, you two were just friends, and now you're betrothed?"

"She…did seem to be in a rush at the time," Starfire admitted.  "But she has made no attempts to break our union, so I must assume she has no intention to."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt," Robin said.  "Maybe you should go talk to Raven right now."

"Raven has already made it clear to me that I am not to leave your side for any reason.  She seems to think you'll try to escape if I'm not here."

Robin smiled faintly.  "She's smarter than I ever gave her credit for, then."

Starfire hesitated.  "Robin…?  Could I possibly…?"

"Go ahead," he answered before she could finish.

Slowly, Starfire reached up and removed his mask.

He did not blink at all as his eyes were exposed to the light, nor did he look away from her face.

"How bad does it look?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"I fear I am not the right person to ask.  I am not certain how appearances are judged here, and-"

"Okay, how do YOU think I look?" Robin interrupted.

Starfire carefully pressed a hand against his cheek.  "Vulnerable," was all she said.

His small, cloudy gray eyes locked on her briefly before finally shifting away.  "That's not what I meant."

"You asked me what I saw, and I answered truthfully."  She came a step closer.  "I have never seen you look more vulnerable, Robin.  Is it because you no longer have your mask?"

"Mostly."

"Then what else is there?"

"With the mask, I'm somebody.  I'm Robin of the Teen Titans.  Without it…I don't exist."

"That's not true.  You're still my best friend, even without the mask."

He shook his head slightly.  "There's no way I can make you understand right now, Star.  But you will, once Raven does some digging.  She'll be able to tell you what I never had the courage to."

"I don't care what Raven finds out," Starfire said firmly.  "Nothing she could tell me will change the way I feel about you."  She paused, and then nodded, almost to herself.  "If you like, I will even take an oath of loyalty to you."

Robin stared at her.  "…that's the most sacred bond of your people, isn't it?"

She nodded.  "Shall I begin?"

"No, Star.  I know you would never turn on me.  There's no need to take the oath."

She smiled and replaced his mask.  "Is there not some oath that Earthlings make to their friends?"

"Sure, all kinds.  But people who really have faith in each other don't need them."

* * * * *

Next Time: Raven visits the Watchtower uninvited, and Batman uncovers the truth about "Robin".


	4. A Mystery Revealed

Notes: I am, of course, using the most recently animated version of the Justice League.

Chapter 4: A Mystery Revealed

Raven knew beforehand that she could not simply just walk into the Watchtower.  It was, after all, located in space, and at the moment, the Teen Titans didn't have a ship capable of space flight.  But a ship would've drawn unnecessary attention.

But that was just figuratively speaking.  Actually, Raven COULD simply walk into the Watchtower…and she did, literally phasing through the front door.

Though she had to give the JLers credit where it was due, for before she could take her first step, the alarms went off.

An instant later, Raven's path was blocked by a red blur, which soon solidified itself into a man with a red costume.

"Normally, I don't hit girls, but walking into our base like that is just asking for trouble, little lady."

Raven's left eye twitched beneath her hood.  "I need to speak with Batman."

The Flash eyed her curiously.  "Well, I have to admit you do look like a fan of his work…"

Her eyes flashed dangerously.  "I am NOT a-"

"Flash.  She means us no harm," said a voice behind them.  "Let her pass."

Flash glanced back at his friend.  "You sure, J'onn?"

The Martian nodded, staring gravely at Raven.  "She does have business with Batman.  That much I am certain of."

"If anything, she's proven that our defense system needs upgrading," Batman said as he entered.  

Raven looked immensely relieved as she followed him from the room.  "Should I have called ahead?"

"I knew you'd be coming, eventually," he replied.  "You didn't sound satisfied with our last conversation."

"After you told me about the other…Robins, I thought you could do something with this."  She held out a test tube with several hair samples.

Batman nodded as he accepted the tube.  "I was going to suggest that myself.  Within a few hours, we'll know who your Robin is…or, who he isn't."

* * * * *

"Go Fishing!!!" Starfire cried triumphantly.

Beast Boy sighed and put his cards down.  "Star, it's just Go Fish.  That's it.  No –Ing.  Okay?"

"Can't blame her.  She IS winning," Cyborg muttered sullenly.  "Which she wouldn't if she'd just learn to play ANY other card game."

Starfire turned to Robin, who was watching the game rather half-heartedly.  "Am I not doing well, Robin?"

"Um…yeah, just great," Robin murmured distractedly.  "I'm sure you'll win."

"Is something wrong?" she asked, instantly concerned.

"I appreciate you guys moving the game in here so I could watch, but…I'm just not in the mood for fun."

"You call this FUN?" Cyborg grunted to himself.

"Have we displeased you in some way???" Starfire asked, worry in her tone.  "I mean…other than encasing your body in steel restraints?"

Robin smiled uneasily.  "No.  I guess I'm still worried about what Raven will find out."

"Relax, Rob," Cyborg said suddenly.  "No matter what she finds out, you're still a Teen Titan."

"I'll even let you be the odd one for a while," Beast Boy offered with a grin.

* * * * *

Superman noticed there were two other people in the cafeteria as he entered.  The first was Wonder Woman, who was in her usual spot.  The second was…someone he didn't know, over at a corner table by herself.  At any rate, she didn't exactly look like she wanted company, so he opted to sit with Wonder Woman.

"How was Centanus 7?" she asked, handing him a cup of coffee as he sat next to her.

"Violent," he replied.  "Sometimes I think they only make treaties in order to break them and start new conflicts.  GL and I were able to work out a temporary cease-fire…emphasis on temporary."  He paused and nodded slightly at the lone girl.  "I wasn't aware we had a visitor."

"Her name is Raven.  Apparently, she has some business with Batman."

Superman couldn't help but look somewhat amused.  "Another of his partners, then?  I don't believe I've ever run into this one."

"I don't think she's a partner," Wonder Woman answered slowly.  "But whatever she's here for does have something to do with Robin."

He was instantly concerned.  "Is he okay?"

"No idea.  Batman hasn't said a word, as usual, and she's even more reserved than he is."  

"At her age?  That can't be healthy."  Superman put down his cup and stood up.

Wonder Woman looked alarmed.  "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to say hello," he said simply.

"I wouldn't, if I were you.  She doesn't seem to do greetings.  Manners aside…there's something I don't like about her.  I can't put my finger on it, but…"

"You have to give people a chance before you write them off, Diana," he admonished.  "You said yourself she's here with Batman.  Do you really think he'd allow a potential enemy to stay here?"

"She wasn't exactly invited-" Wonder Woman began, but Superman was already heading for Raven's table.  With a frustrated sigh, she followed at a distance.

Raven appeared to be deep in meditation, but opened her eyes and sipped her tea warily as they walked up.

"Hello there."  Superman offered his hand.

Raven didn't even look at it.  "Hi."

"…I take it you know who we are?"

"Yes," she replied shortly.

"And you are…?" Wonder Woman supplied.

"Currently, somewhat annoyed," Raven replied tersely.

"I think she's referring your credentials," Superman added helpfully.  "Where are you based?  Do you work alone or with a team?  How long have you been fighting crime?"

Raven glared at him.  "None.  Of your.  Business.  And if 'Diana' wants to know something, she should ask me directly.  Not that she'll fare any better, but it would at least show some backbone."

"We don't get a lot of visitors," Superman pointed out before Wonder Woman could reply.  Almost absently, he moved his outstretched hand a little closer.

"I.  Don't.  Shake."  Raven frowned at the large hand until it was withdrawn.

"Ah.  Germs?" he guessed.

"No.  Unneeded social tradition invented by a society I am not overly fond of."

"Oh."  He blinked.  "Well, it was…interesting meeting you, Raven."

"Unfortunately, I can't say the same," she sighed, returning to her meditation.

"What did I tell you?" Wonder Woman asked as they walked away.

Superman nodded.  "I see your point.  But now I'm even more convinced she's with Batman.  I've never met another person so…"

"Surly?"

"…I was going to say distant."

She smirked.  "Of course you were."

* * * * *

"I think you'll be surprised," Batman said as he looked over the test results one last time.

Raven frowned.  "Surprised as in the President wants to thank us, or as in our base has been destroyed?"

"That would depend on how attached you and your team have become to Robin."  He handed her a printout.  "These are my findings.  Ultimately, Robin is a member of the Teen Titans, so his fate is totally in your hands."

"You're…certain about these results?" she asked softly after a long moment.

"Positive.  All the tests came back exactly the same."  Batman studied her carefully.  "Although I could understand why you'd doubt the results.  I did myself, at first."

"Oh?  What changed your mind?"

"You don't get where I am without making your share of enemies.  Some are smarter than they have a right to be.  A few are even sharper than those.  It was only a matter of time before someone went this far."    

"But…why would an enemy do this?  Why would a criminal bring us all together?" Raven asked.

"I can't answer that.  Perhaps to train you for a certain purpose.  For all we know, the plan might have failed the moment Robin formed the Teen Titans.  He could very well have resisted whatever outside force summoned him.  Or he could still be under its influence.  That's why I must leave this decision in your hands, Raven.  I have no right to make this choice for you and your friends."

"Then our decision is final?  You and the Justice League won't try to intervene at all?"

"Exactly," Batman replied.  "As far as I'm concerned, you were never here."

Raven looked over the printout one last time.  Then she looked up at the Dark Knight.  "Thank you."

He nodded.  "Good luck."

* * * * *

"You don't have to do this," Robin said after he swallowed another mouthful of vanilla ice cream.

Starfire paused with the spoon halfway to his mouth again.  "I am not certain what you mean, Robin."

"You don't have to feed me," he explained.

"But you cannot move your arms," she pointed out, a puzzled expression on her face.  "How else could you possibly eat without help?"

"That's not what I meant."  Robin bit his lip.  "You don't have to remain loyal to me."

Starfire stared at him in shock.  "Why would you say such a thing?  We are friends, and friends always-"

"I'm not the Robin you think I am," he interrupted.

"Robin is just the name of a mask.  You are my friend, with or without it.  I've told you that already."

"You could always change your mind about me."

Starfire frowned.  "I will not," she said stubbornly.  "I would never turn my back on a friend."

"What if Raven asked you to?  Don't you owe her some allegiance now?"

"…I do not believe Raven would ask me to do that," she replied after a moment.

"It could.  It probably will."  

"You don't know that."

"You'd be surprised what I know," Robin said simply.  "Like how to escape this suit of armor they locked me in."

"Then…why haven't you?" Starfire asked.

"It wouldn't do me any favors," he answered.  "Escaping would only convince the others that I can't be trusted.  Though I doubt they'll ever trust me again.  I've always been too good with secrets."

"We all have…things we would rather not share.  That does not make us untrustworthy.  Just…private."

Robin smirked.  "You're even starting to sound like Raven."

"That," said a familiar voice behind them, "could only be an improvement."

Starfire spun around in surprise, nearly dropping the ice cream as their teammate phased through the wall.  "Raven!  You've returned!"

"I'm aware."  Raven walked over to the intercom and turned it on.  "Cyborg & Beast Boy, come to the living room.  We're going to decide what to do with Robin."

"Raven…is this really fair?" Starfire asked hesitantly.

"Do you trust Cyborg & Beast Boy to help you make important decisions?" Raven asked.

"Yes, but-"

"Then it's fair," Raven said firmly.  "Let's go.  We have to be there, too."

"You're going to leave Robin alone?" Starfire asked.

Raven gave Robin a brief but significant look.  "He's not going anywhere.  Move it."

Starfire nodded and glanced at Robin one last time before following Raven from the cell.

Robin sighed and hung his head, knowing full well that this could be his last night as a Teen Titan.

* * * * *

Next Time: Raven discusses Batman's findings, the team makes a choice, and Robin's fate is sealed.


	5. Under the Mask

Notes: You probably want to read "Raven's Reward" before any of my other stories.  It makes an assumption about the chain of command that echoes throughout nearly every Titans fic I write.  Also, it would help if you've read "Not Applicable" too… 

Chapter 5: Under the Mask

Raven took a deep breath.  "This won't be easy for anyone, so I'll be brief."  

Beast Boy almost jumped when the projector behind her came on, but forced himself to relax upon remembering that this WAS Raven, after all.

"As I told you earlier, I went to the Watchtower to discuss the matter with Batman.  He's given me definite proof of Robin's identity."

"So who is he?" Beast Boy asked at once.

"It's not that simple," Raven replied just as quickly.  "I'll show you what I mean."

The projector flashed, and the faces of two masked young men appeared on the screen.  Both of them were obviously Robin…at least, going by their costumes.

"Meet Richard Grayson and Tim Drake, two of three Robins trained by Batman himself.  The other, Jason Todd, has been confirmed dead.  Logically, that would lead you to believe that our Robin is one of these two, right?"

"Right," Cyborg agreed.

"Wrong," Raven replied.  "Sort of, anyway."

A third masked boy appeared on the screen.  He was clearly their Robin.

"What you're about to see is perfectly real," Raven said.

The masks were instantly removed, revealing the faces of all three boys.

Cyborg gaped.  "Hey…that's not even…"

"Dude…WHAT?!" Beast Boy cried.

"They look…so similar," Starfire said at last.

"That's because they are."  Raven closed her eyes.  "According to Batman's testing of Robin's DNA, he was designed to be a perfect blend of Dick Grayson and Tim Drake.  A super clone, of sorts."

"…is that even possible?" Cyborg asked.

"Arguably.  But maybe it isn't, as our Robin is an imperfect clone.  You may remember that when we saw his face for the first time, his eyes were gray and…extraordinarily small."

"Like marbles," Beast Boy muttered.  "Only smaller."  He shuddered at the memory.

"That's where his imperfection shines through.  His eyes have undergone some sort of mutation.  They're too small and hypersensitive to bright lights.  It's part of why Robin never takes off his mask.  It's been specially designed to filter out any light source that would be too much for him."

"What's the other part?" Beast Boy asked.

"Unfortunately, whoever made Robin this way never intended for him to have a secret identity…or an identity at all.  From day one, he was meant to be the perfect Robin…and no one else.  He doesn't have another name or another face.  He literally IS Robin, and believes as much…or, he should've.  That's another flaw in his design.  He's not obsessed with the idea of being only Robin…but he knows he has nothing else."

"So what would happen if he couldn't be Robin anymore?" Starfire asked softly.

"The resulting psychological stress could very well turn him into our greatest enemy," Raven answered.

"Whoa, hold up!" Beast Boy cried.  "What makes you say that?!"

"Through the guise of Red X, Robin has already proven he knows exactly how to take each of us out.  If we were to take away his identity, to strip him of everything he is and has come to accept as himself…he would go mad.  There are no other options.  It might take a while, but eventually he would blame us and see us as foes.  Truthfully, it would be our fault…if we chose to do that."

"I do not wish to fight Robin again," Starfire said.

"I don't think any of us wants that."  Raven sighed.  "So I've called this meeting to decide Robin's fate.  I will only take action if the decision is unanimous."

"So we have to vote," Cyborg stated.

"Yes.  Each of us gets one vote.  When you've decided, clear your thoughts of everything but your vote and stand up.  Either Robin remains a Teen Titan…or we dismiss him.  Either way, we all face the consequences."

Almost instantly, the other three Titans stood up.

Raven's face displayed no emotion.  "Very well.  We have decided."  With that, she phased through the wall and was gone.

* * * * *

Robin looked up as Raven entered the cell again.  "So you voted already?"

"Yes."  She stared at him for a long moment before sighing.  "Please don't insult my intelligence any further by acting as if you can't get out of there."

He gave her blank look and shrugged slightly.

The metal casing instantly split in half and fell to the ground.

"Had an itch," he admitted, scratching his left forearm vigorously.  "So how long do I have to pack?"

"What?"

"How long until I have to leave?" he clarified.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," Raven replied.

Robin paused.  "You can't mean…" he whispered.

"We all voted that you would stay.  Don't tell me you're surprised."

"Even you?" he asked after nearly a minute.  "Didn't Batman-"

"Yes, he did.  And I, like the others, have decided to risk it.  Believe it or not, this team wouldn't be the same without you as leader."

Robin gaped at her.  "I'm still leader?"

Raven frowned.  "Of course.  What, did you think we were going to put you on reserve?"

"Well…I just assumed YOU would lead.  That's how the chain of command goes, anyway."

"I only take command if you are unable or unfit to lead.  Neither of those conditions has been met."

"But…how can you afford to trust me?" Robin asked.

"How can I afford not to?" she countered.  "You're probably the one person on this plane of existence that knows me almost as well as I know myself.  Before that, you trusted me while only knowing my name and what I could do.  I see no problem in trusting you, now that I know more about you."

"But there's so much more you don't know," he insisted.  "There are things even I don't know about myself!"

Raven smirked.  "Now who's starting to sound like me?"

He stopped and looked away.  "You could be making a big mistake."

"Maybe.  But if so, the team made it together, and we're well aware of the risks."  She held out her hand.  "Face it, Robin.  You're stuck with us."

Robin stared at her hand for a few seconds, and then sighed as he grasped it.  "Somehow I never imagined you as the clingy type."

Raven smiled thinly.  "It seems we're both just full of surprises today."

* * * * *

"They know."

Slack blinked and looked up at his partner.  "So?"

Wolfram frowned.  "They KNOW.  About Robin."

"What's your point?  Nothing will change.  They're not going to break up over this."

"But are they supposed to know?  What if they figure out the truth?"

Slack laughed.  "They NEVER figure out the truth, Wolf.  That's the beauty of it!"

"So you're not even a little worried?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No way.  They can't possibly trace his creation back to us.  Glen made sure of it."

Wolfram relaxed only slightly.  "Well, if you're sure."

"Definitely."  Slack leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on the table.  "No one can touch us.  No one can stop us.  No one-"

There was a soft blip from the laptop in front of him.

"What is it?" Wolfram asked, leaning over his shoulder.

Slack frowned.  "E-mail from an angry fangirl…"

* * * * *

"Maybe if we just combined the two names," Cyborg suggested.  "How do you feel about Tim Grayson?"

"Or Dick Drake!" Starfire chimed in.

"Or Drake Mallard!" Beast Boy added.

Everyone else turned to stare at him.

"What?!  It's a good name!" he insisted.

"…I think I have a better idea," Robin said at last, turning back to the computer.

"You have come up with your own name???" Starfire asked excitedly.  

"Not exactly, Star," he replied, typing a command into the keyboard.

On screen, the words, "Name: Unknown" appeared.

"Dude, that's a sucky name," Beast Boy said with a frown.

"No, that's just it," Robin explained.  "I won't HAVE a name.  Don't you get it?"

"Not really," Starfire murmured.  "Did we not all gather here to give you a name???"

"An enemy that knows your true name holds a lot of power over you.  But imagine what it would do to a guy like Slade if he couldn't figure out one of our names…especially mine."

"It'd throw him off his game," Cyborg said slowly.  "Shake him up real bad.  You just might have something there, Rob."

"But…what will we call you?" Starfire asked.

Robin shrugged.  "Same thing you always have.  Just because we all know each other's names now doesn't mean we have to use them.  We chose these identities for a reason, and I'm willing to respect that."

"Ironic how all this is Raven's fault, and we STILL don't know her real name," Cyborg noted.

"Actually…that is her real name," Starfire said quietly.

"How do you know that?" Beast Boy asked in shock.

"She told me when I asked."

"Oh.  That makes sense.  I guess."

Cyborg was just as confused.  "Raven told you?  Just like that?"

Starfire nodded.  "She said it was only fair, since she knew my name, and because we are joined now…"

"You're WHAT?!" Beast Boy cried.

"Raven had to propose to Starfire to get her to reveal her name," Robin explained.  "It's a law on her planet."

"Star…why didn't you say something?!"

"I did not think Raven would appreciate me telling everyone so quickly-"

"No, not that!" Beast Boy interrupted.  "Are you telling me that all this time, I could've proposed and you would've accepted just like that?!"

Cyborg sighed and face-palmed.  "I KNEW that's where he was headed…"

Starfire had the goodness to look slightly embarrassed.  "Do not be so disappointed, Beast Boy.  You are still my dear friend, and I am…almost positive I would've received your declaration of love in the same manner."

"Star, that is NOT helping at all!" Beast Boy moaned.

"Perhaps this will," Starfire suggested as she drifted over, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing his face into her chest.  "I now display my affection for you with what my people call the Embrace of Friendship.  Are you comforted yet?"

"…I'm definitely comfortable," Beast Boy sighed dreamily.

Cyborg wanted to say something about how Starfire probably shouldn't be doing that.  But, after seeing how happy Beast Boy was, and exchanging a guilty look with Robin, he finally cleared his throat and added, "You know, we're your friends, too, Star…" 

* * * * *

Raven was not one to pose for many (or any) pictures.  So the single framed photo of the team, placed strategically on her desk, meant an awful lot to her.  They had all agreed to take a picture just after Robin's reinstatement (though, actually, they'd only detained him, not dismissed him).  

Robin was in the center, of course, a smile on his face.  To his immediate left stood Beast Boy…who wore a mischievous grin, as two green bunny ears were poking out behind Robin's head.  Cyborg towered over them in the back, his large arms securing them in a group hug.

Naturally, Raven stood just outside of the hug (and she'd only managed it by phasing free mere seconds before the camera snapped).  But , amazingly, she'd forgotten about Starfire, who had snuck up behind her just before the flash went off.  Which left the Raven in the picture forever trapped in Starfire's warm embrace.  That Raven seemed too surprised, while Starfire beamed at the camera, her chin on Raven's shoulder.

Raven had honestly not known how to react, even after the posing was done.  But Starfire had saved her the trouble by giving her friend one last little squeeze before eventually letting go.  Much as she didn't want to admit it, Raven knew there was more to that squeeze.  It was almost as if Starfire were saying, "Don't forget that you are mine now, Raven."

And she was, in a way, if the Tamaranean "union" was as close to marriage as Raven suspected it was.  She had consulted her books for any information, but her library was sadly lacking in details on the Vegan System, of which Starfire's planet was an important part.  On the other hand, Starfire knew precious little about marriage, so they were both at a disadvantage of sorts.

Raven's thoughts were suddenly pierced by the strong sense of Starfire's approach.  That was not really odd, as the alien girl was more emotional than all the other Titans combined.  But she only projected so loudly when she was immensely excited or greatly upset…and for once, Raven had no idea which one she was currently feeling.  All the same, she motioned for her door to open just before Starfire could knock.

Starfire barely stifled a surprised gasp, but relaxed immediately.  "Raven, I wish to speak with you.  May I enter?"

"Is this about my proposal to you?" Raven asked from her spot on the bed.

Starfire hesitated.  "Yes…"

"Good.  We need to talk about that."

With a relieved smile, Starfire drifted forward as the door closed behind her.  "I was afraid you would not wish to discuss it."

"Well, this is important," Raven replied, patting the spot next to her.  "And I do have some questions."

Starfire sat down beside her.  "I will do my best to satisfy your curiosity."

Raven blinked.  "Sure.  Um…as near as I can tell, being someone's intended on your planet is the equivalent of being engaged on Earth.  Is it safe to assume there is some kind of celebration to mark the official union?"

Starfire's face lit up.  "Yes, there is a joyous, bountiful feast at which the intended profess their love."

"And the union itself…is an agreement to act as one, so to speak?"

Starfire tapped Raven's forehead, shoulder, and heart in succession.  "One mind, one body, one heart."

"On your planet, are couples like us typical?"

A slight frown appeared on Starfire's face.  "Not exactly.  Usually the unions occur between a male and female.  But I would never let something like that stand in the way of-"

"Starfire.  On Earth, the union has to be a mutual decision.  You're not supposed to be forced into it.  That's why I'm willing to take back what I said earlier.  It wasn't fair to either of us.  We can just pretend the whole thing never happened, if you want."

"…you are giving me permission to void our union?" Starfire guessed.

"That's right."

"But…what if I do not wish to void it?"

That one caught Raven off guard.  "What…?"

"What if I do not wish to void our union?  Is that also acceptable to you?"

"I…I don't understand," Raven said at last.  "Why wouldn't you want to void it?"

"The union will bring us closer together," Starfire replied.  "I have always wanted that with you, Raven."

"You're not…saying you're in love with me, are you?" Raven asked in a wavering voice.  

"No.  But I am very fond of you, and I believe my affections toward you would grow if we were united."

"But…I've already told you, I have to keep my emotions in check.  I might never be able to return your love…if you ever developed it, anyway."

Starfire shrugged.  "What better test of love is there, than to love and be uncertain if it is returned?  If I can continue to love you even when you cannot return my feelings, then I will know that we truly were intended."

Raven shook her head.  "Starfire…I don't think you know what you're saying."

"I think you think that I DO know what I'm saying," Starfire countered.  "And you are afraid, either that you will hurt me by not returning my feelings, or that you will do so by returning my feelings."

Raven glared at her.  "I refuse to put you in that kind of danger.  I won't agree to this union."

"A danger that you would face alone, rather than have someone who cared for you to help you fight?"

Raven opened her mouth, and then closed it.  "Why me?" she asked after a moment.  "Why not Robin?  Or one of the other boys?"

"We are taught, when choosing from those not of our planet, to select the most similar to a Tamaranean.  You are the only one that could ever pass for a member of my family."

"But we are nothing alike!"

Starfire shook her head.  "All normal Tamaraneans are capable of flight and great strength.  Cyborg is strong, but he cannot fly.  While your strength is not physical, the power of your mind could rival any suitor on my planet."

"So you're only going along with this because I'm more suitable than anyone else?"

"Of course not."  Starfire gently took Raven's hands in her own.  "I understand that you must exercise precise control over your emotions.  But that does not mean you shouldn't have the freedom to experience the same things that everyone else does.  You should not have to be afraid of feeling…of falling in love, and being loved in return.  Everyone should have that right."

"But I don't," Raven insisted softly.  "Terrible things would happen if I-"

"What could be more terrible than not being allowed to feel, Raven?"

"You have no idea, Starfire.  We're too different.  I could never expect you to understand what I've been through…what I will go through in time."

"Then allow me to stand by your side, so that you won't have to bear these things alone."  

"It's my fight, not yours," Raven replied.  "You wouldn't be able to help, anyway."

"I can only do for you what you allow me to, Raven," Starfire reminded her.  "If I cannot help you fight, then let me be your source of comfort.  I could tell when I embraced you today that you are not used to such things."

"…you're not going to let me out of this union, are you?" Raven asked after a long moment.

Starfire beamed at her.  "You may do as you wish…so long as you are willing to consume Pastries of Separation."

Raven frowned.  "Is that anything like Pudding of Sadness?"

"Oh, no," Starfire answered seriously.  "They are MUCH more flavorful."

"…how did that union ceremony go again?" Raven asked weakly.

The alien girl smiled in a way that was more seductive than it was innocent.  "It involves an action very similar to the Earth concept of kissing."

"And you would know about kissing…how?" Raven murmured suspiciously.

"Beast Boy had some very helpful manuals in his room.  Some of them were quite detailed, and-"

Raven ended that train of thought by leaning forward and pulling Starfire into a quick but effective kiss.

At first, Starfire just stared at her.  Then large tears began to form in her eyes.

"What?  What did I do wrong?" Raven asked with concern.

Starfire shook her head.  "That was…my first kiss…"

Raven looked very relieved.  "Oh.  Well…that's what they're like."

"And are they always over …so fast?" Starfire asked hesitantly.

"No.  Some can last much longer."

"Which ones?" the alien girl asked at once, blushing slightly.

"Second ones," Raven replied, leaning forward again…

* * * * *

Next Time: The morning after for Raven & Starfire (no, not THAT kind, you nasties!).  Beast Boy thinks up the perfect way to get a new team member: advertising.  The results are…well, you should know.

Replying to some reviews, as I don't do it often enough.

Raven Grey Ghost 

**Hey. HEY. I'll have you know Raven is NOT a bitch.  She's just moody, dammit.**

**Yes, I will deal with the intended stuff, since people seem so into it.  I did it just to see how you guys would react, and since I'm getting positive curiosity, I'm gonna run with it and see how far I get.  Heh.**

**Feel free to violate all the grammar rules you wish with me.  If over half of my reviewers can do it, I think you're allowed. ^_^;**

**And if you ever talk bad about Raven again, I may have to hunt you down and break your legs.**

dark-luv-dove

**…as long as you're willing to put what you do to the Titans in a story and post it, I can't really say I'd be upset. With a name like that, it's bound to be something at least halfway kinky. ^_^ Thanks for the praise.**

Jeeto

**…yes.  Evil zombie clone.  Curse you for revealing my storyline here.**

**…well, anyway, you were far too close for comfort.  Curse you again. ^_^**

**And, um…what's the Go! Universe???  **

Leilah 

**Such high praise…I am unworthy…**

**You have NO idea how much trouble I had with "Broody" actually.  But glad you lost sleep over it.  (and sorry about that…)**

Blackheart Syaoran 

**Glad you enjoyed it.  I plan to finish.  Soon, in fact. ^_^**

TIGER*GRRrr

**Um.  Yes, sir…ma'am…um…person???  Please don't eat me…**

Starre

**As I meant for you to know them.  Glad you think it's funny, as I thought humor was strangely lacking in this series…even though it is a somewhat serious joke.  And it's meant to be suspenseful.  I'm told I'm too good at that sometimes…**

miles militis ab perditio 

**As of now, I have read it, thanks.  Enjoyed it quite a bit, but never actually seen the couple before, especially not based on the comics.  Again, I do intend to mess around with the "intended" business.  Be afraid.**

**And GOD.  Does EVERYONE have to say "update"??? ^_^**


	6. Inquire Within, Or Not

Notes: The last chapter, just so you know.  

Huzzah!  Cameos by other Titans!  Like Wonder Girl!  Who will NOT be joining!  

Also those HIVE kids and Thunder & Lightning, but they're not important…

You need not fear Raven & Starfire's questing hands.  They'll barely touch each other this time, I swear!

Chapter 6: Inquire Within…Or Not

"Dude, we SO need another girl," Beast Boy insisted as he typed up his ad. 

"How do you figure that?" Robin asked.

"If Starfire & Raven are a couple, that means the boy-girl hook-up ratio is thrown out of whack.  How can the beast hunt when there is no prey, man?"

"So you think we need a new girl because YOU can't get a date?" Cyborg asked, sound skeptical.

"I KNOW we need a new girl!" Beast Boy snapped.  "When Starfire & Raven are out on a date, what are WE gonna do?  Sit here and play video games?'

"You never had a problem with that before," Robin pointed out.

"There's nothing WRONG with it.  But EVERY night?  When there's GIRLS out there?!  Some of them with really cool superpowers?!"

Cyborg patted his friend on the head.  "You, my little green buddy, have had too much time to think about this.  We need to get some tofu into you."

"No.  Not until I finish this ad."

Robin frowned.  "You're placing an ad for a new team member on the internet.  Do you realize the kind of crowd that's going to draw?"

"A big one full of cute girls, hopefully.  I made it girls only!"

"Okay, let's hear it so I can get a good laugh in before lunch," Cyborg chuckled.

Beast Boy glared at him and cleared his throat loudly.  "'Are you a superhero wannabe?  Then THIS is where you wanna be!  You have a chance to become the newest member of the Teen Titans!  Send only serious inquiries to BeastieBoy@titantower.net, and we'll set up a tryout date for you!  Must provide own costume and be able to lift one metric ton in some way, shape, or form.  Only female applicants accepted at this time.'"

"That's…not half bad, actually," Robin admitted after a moment.

"What's the other half, then?" Cyborg asked with a smirk.

"You just keep yapping, Cy," Beast Boy said.  "But when the hot new girl gets here, I got first dibs on her."

"If you'd made it 'hot female applicants' I might even be worried.  Ten bucks says the first one's a troll."

"You're on!!!"

Robin looked thoughtful.  "What if it's a cute girl that transforms into a horrid-looking, ton-lifting hag?"

"…five bucks both ways?" Beast Boy asked, looking to Cyborg for confirmation.

"Works for me, little buddy," Cyborg agreed.

"You two are hopeless," Robin sighed.

* * * * *

"I am most disappointed, my Darkchilde."

"Then I must be doing something right," Raven sighed as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.  "Can't you ever appear in one of my daydreams?  I'm really tired."

The image of her father continued to frown at Raven from her mirror.  "You would not be tired if you had not spent the night talking and disowning yourself with that alien tramp."

Raven smirked.  "Now you're disowning me?  Suddenly, this day is looking a whole lot better.  And Starfire is not a tramp.  She's never been intimate with anyone, myself included.  I was the one that kissed her, anyway."

"You're wasting your time, my Darkchilde," he snapped, all four of his yellow eyes narrowing with menace.  "You will never even bear children this way."

"You say that like I want to pass on your taint," she snapped back.  "In case you forgot, I've been fighting your influence all my life.  Why would I want to have children that might not have the strength to resist you?"

Her father ignored the question.  "Even the foolish green one would've made a better mate.  What is the point of bonding yourself to that brainless alien?"

"I guess I was just searching for the perfect way to piss you off," Raven replied.  "No grandkids.  Deal with it."  

"This is not over, my Darkchilde," he threatened as she turned her back on him.  "I will see you pay dearly for this."

"All you see is me walking away times four, Father.  Get used to it."

* * * * *

Attack pattern Zeta was looking pretty good, Robin thought.  So long as they didn't use it against Plasmus, anyway.

He was just about to try and figure out a way around that (it was a really good plan) when Starfire poked her head through the skylight.  

"Robin?"

He looked up from his notes.  "What is it, Star?"

"I am going out to run some errands.  Do you require anything?  Unhealthy foods?  Music discs?  Underarm scent maskers???"

Robin was tempted to correct her on the last one, but knew that would result in a ten-minute explanation of what deodorant was.  Instead, he settled for a smile.  "I don't need anything, but thanks."

She beamed at him and dropped out of sight.

Robin was just about to go back to his notes when a slim shadow fell over him.  He almost assumed it was Raven, but then noticed there was no cape.  Before he could leap to his feet, though, he was yanked into the air.

"This is a very interesting fiber," said a curious voice just beyond his ear.  "Did you make it yourself?"

"Could we discuss this after you put me down, please?" Robin asked, beginning to regret Beast Boy's ad already.

"Oh.  Sorry about that.  It's just I've never seen anything like this before."

Robin sighed as they touched down and moved away from the person before turning to get a good look.

Well, apparently Beast Boy's ad wasn't TOTALLY useless, he decided at once.  She had just lifted him with no trouble and could clearly fly.  And, he hated to admit, she was not hard on the eyes at all.  But then, the original Wonder Woman was a knockout.  Logically, there was no reason a smaller version of her wouldn't have been, either.

"You're here about the ad, right?" he asked.

"…I'm not sure what you mean," she said slowly.

Robin blinked.  "You're not here to tryout for the Teen Titans?"

She perked up at once.  "Oh!  Then you ARE a Titan!  I was starting to think I'd never find this place!"

"…I'm confused.  You're not here about the ad, but you were looking for the Titans?"

"Yes.  You see, my name is-"

"Wait.  Don't tell me."  Robin held back a grimace as he took in her all too familiar costume.  "Wonder Girl?"

She looked shocked.  "…yes, actually.  How did you know that?  Are you a psychic?!"

"Lucky guess," Robin replied, managing not to laugh.  "I'm Robin, leader of the Titans.  Can I help you?"

"I'm not sure, really.  I was actually hoping for some kind of tour.  I'm new around here, and I was trying to get a feel for what this city's heroes are like."

"Oh.  So you're not actually looking to join us right now?" Robin asked.

"No, unfortunately.  No offense, but…I have this thing about…boys.  I'm not really comfortable around them."  She tilted her head slightly.  "You seem alright at a glance, though…"

Robin blinked again.  "Well…I could give you a tour, but I'd rather do it when you could meet the whole team…or at least both the girls.  You just missed Starfire, and Raven…probably isn't the first of us you want to meet.  Besides me, there are two other boys-"

Wonder Girl made a face.  "Um…maybe we could reschedule?" she asked, in a way that implied that she would most definitely NOT come back ever again.

"Sure," Robin answered with a fake smile.  "Fly by whenever you have time."

As she flew off, he decided he would not tell Beast Boy & Cyborg about this.  After all, it was just coincidence that she came by around the same time the ad went out, and there was no way she'd join once she met them.  If she couldn't even handle regular boys, half-metal and animal boys probably weren't her cup of tea, either.

* * * * *

Normally, Raven would've told herself that it was just because she had nothing else to do at the moment.

Now, though, she had a reasonable and valid excuse: she wanted to spend time with Starfire.

Following her had been terribly simple, as Starfire made no attempts to mask her emotions.  At any rate, Raven was far too familiar with the alien girl's thought patterns, which generally remained along the lines of "doing what is right and true" and "brightening someone's otherwise only semi-bright day".

How grocery shopping fit into either one of those ideals, Raven wasn't sure.  Nevertheless, she found Starfire leaving the store with two large plastic bags.  She debated staying out of sight, and then decided she could use helping carry the groceries as an excuse.  This was ultimately very silly, as Starfire would never have required an excuse for a friend's presence in the first place (and needed no help at all, considering her alien strength).

But then, Raven was most definitely not Starfire.

Nor was Starfire in any remote way Raven, which was why she did not know of her teammate's presence until Raven touched down in front of her.

"Need any help?" Raven asked, not waiting for an answer as she took what seemed to be the heavier bag.

Starfire blinked in surprise, and then blushed.  "…Raven.  You were…following me?"

Raven honestly considered lying, but suddenly decided against it.  "Yes.  You have a problem with that?"

Starfire stared at her for a moment, a puzzled expression on her face.  Then, without any sort of warning, Raven was nearly blinded by Starfire's radiant smile.  "Now you can help me with my errands!!!"

"You mean like sending a letter to Blackfire in prison?" Raven asked uncertainly.

"Oh, no.  I only send messages to my sister once a month.  She says any more than that would be unhealthy."

"Then what are we doing?"  Raven glanced into her bag.  "Hey…I've never seen these TV dinners in the Tower.  Where have you been stashing them?"

Starfire smiled at her.  "Those dinners are not for us, Raven," she explained.

"Then who-?"

"You will just have to accompany me and find out, won't you?" Starfire asked pleasantly.

Raven stared at her.  "And here I thought you couldn't be sneaky."

"I learned from the best," Starfire replied, giving her arm a little squeeze.

* * * * *

In a desperate attempt to meet any and all hot girl applicants personally, Beast Boy had done everything in his power not to leave Titans Tower.  This included ordering pizza and sending Cyborg to rent video games.

He was no longer certain who had come up with the idea to invite Thunder & Lightning, and it was no longer important, either.  The powerful brothers turned out to be extremely deprived, having never even SEEN a Gamestation.  Beast Boy took it upon himself to school them in the fine art of Video Game Butt Whoop.  And since Cyborg had managed to get the very last copy of Back o' tha Hand Wrestling III, the learning process was going very well.

Well, sort of.

Thunder & Lightning still had quite a taste for property damage, and very nearly shorted out the Gamestation more than twice.  Even the wrestling quickly became boring for them…until Beast Boy grudgingly agreed to only load TLC (tables, ladders and chairs) matches.  He had suspected the brothers would excel at that kind of match…and he was right.

Currently, the Beatdown Brothers (Thunder & Lightning) were punishing The Block (Cyborg) and Fuzzinator (Beast Boy) with steel chairs body shots.

Cyborg was seconds away from using the hidden remote in his arm to turn off the TV when he saw it.  Frozen and stupefied, he finally managed to nudge Thunder, who dropped his controller at once.

Seeing the opening, Beast Boy executed a complex and presumably impossible combination on his controller, laughing madly as his character leaped up, booted Bobby Beatdown in the chest, and smothered him with a very smelly and hairy armpit.  He was just about to leap onto the coffee table and celebrate his restored manhood with a victory dance when he saw it.

Lightning finally realized that everyone had stopped playing, and followed their gaze.  He stared for exactly three seconds before the couch exploded in a cloud of white stuffing.

The stuffing was instantly sucked into a miniature cyclone, which deposited it all neatly in a pile on the floor.

"Is this a bad time?" asked the caped young woman as her cyclone died down.  "I could come back later…"

The boys instantly shouted down that suggestion, insisting that she stay.  But that was all they said.

Eventually, she got tired of them staring at her chest and drooling.  "You had BETTER be admiring the shield."

Beast Boy snapped out of it first.  "Sorry.  It's just…well…DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE?!"

She sighed.  "Yes.  Obviously, you do, too."

"I can't believe that stupid ad worked," Cyborg muttered.  "I can't believe that stupid ad reeled in SUPERGIRL!!!"

Supergirl arched an eyebrow.  "What ad?"

"…YES!  You owe me ten bucks, BB!" Cyborg cackled triumphantly.

Beast Boy deflated.  "You're…not here to try out for the team?"

"Um.  No.  I'm here because Superman suggested I check on…is he okay?" she asked, pointing at Lightning, who seemed to be trembling uncontrollably.

"He's just really excited," Beast Boy said quickly, before something dawned on him.  "Oh, DUDE!  Is THAT why you blew up the couch?!  GROSS!!!"

Lightning turned red and ran from the room, followed somewhat reluctantly by Thunder, who kept throwing wistful looks over his shoulder.

Supergirl took a deep breath and sighed.  "I should've listened to Barbara and just e-mailed," she muttered.

"So you're definitely not here to join," Cyborg said after a moment, still grinning at Beast Boy.

"No.  Superman asked me to follow up on Raven's visit; make sure everything was okay with you guys."  She hesitated.  "Aside from…exploding people, you do seem…okay…I guess."

"Oh, you mean the whole mess with Rob," Cyborg realized.  "Yeah, we've been done with that for a while."

"Oh.  Good."  Supergirl looked extremely relieved.  "So I'll just be going…"

"…WAIT!" Beast Boy cried as she turned to leave.

"Yes?"

"My metal friend here is of the opinion that girls can't wrestle.  Care to prove him wrong?" he asked, offering her a controller.

"What are you DOING?!" Cyborb hissed.

"Gettin' me a cute new roommate, hopefully," Beast Boy replied under his breath (and forgetting that she could hear every word).

Supergirl glared at Cyborg in a friendly sort of way.  "Sounds fun.  Loser has to flash the winner?"

Cyborg's jaw dropped.  "HEY!  I thought you Super-people were supposed to be wholesome!"

Supergirl smirked as she sat down between them on the former couch and current wreck.  "Are you saying I don't have to flash you if you win?"

"…don't just sit there, BB!  Load a new game!  HURRY!"

* * * * *

Raven had been to a prison before.  She was bit surprised that Starfire would go to one regularly, alone, and of her own free will.  Of course, she had known that Starfire did charity work for some time, but she'd never actually bothered to ask where or what the alien girl did, exactly.

Starfire seemed very pleased about whatever it was, or perhaps she was just happy that Raven was with her.

The guards all recognized Starfire and let her pass with silent nods, though more than a few gave Raven suspicious looks.  If it wasn't for Starfire tugging her along by the arm, she was certain one would've questioned her.

They ended up in a small room with three armchairs and a long table.  There was sickeningly pleasant elevator music wafting in through speakers in the ceiling, and it took great force of will for Raven not to rip them out at once.  Starfire rather enjoyed the music, and even swayed along with it as she motioned for Raven to take out the TV dinners.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" Raven asked as she sensed three familiar and unwelcome presences heading towards them.

Perhaps finally realizing that it was nearly impossible to surprise a telepath, Starfire frowned slightly.  "Raven, please don't be angry.  I thought this would be good for you.  It has been for me, at least."

"I'm more annoyed than angry, but I really wish you had told me before we-"

The door on the other side of the room slid open.

Raven forced herself not to attack as Jinx slowly entered the room, followed by Gizmo, Mammoth, and a burly guard.  All three HIVE agents wore thick manacles on their wrists and electronic collars around their necks.

The really odd thing was that despite being imprisoned, Jinx actually looked as if she were about to smile.  But then she caught sight of Raven, and the smile faded at once, replace by a tense grimace.

One by one, the HIVE kids were released from their restraints and led to the armchairs.  Once that was done, the guard gave Starfire a significant look, as if he held her responsible for anything that might happen while the prisoners were free.  Then he left the room quickly and locked the door behind him.

"Just do what I do," Starfire whispered to Raven as she picked up two TV dinners and held them out to Jinx.

Somewhat reluctantly, Jinx placed her hands on the dinners.  Her hands pulsed briefly with scarlet energy before she drew them away, watching thin curls of steam rise from the boxes.  

Raven was a little surprised, as she didn't recall Jinx's energy signature being that color, but said nothing as she watched Starfire place the dinners in front of Jinx and Gizmo.  Jinx actually murmured something that might have been her thanks, but Gizmo only glared at his food as if it were poisoned before actually trying it.  Raven decided not to say anything as she held her dinners out for Jinx to heat.

Instead of placing them on the boxes, Jinx covered Raven's hands with her own.  Their eyes locked as Jinx's hands again pulsed with scarlet energy.  Raven felt not heat, but a strong wave of sorrow rush through her body.  She gasped quietly when she realized it was coming from Jinx.

~"I have learned true control now."~  Jinx slowly removed her hands, but did not look away.

~"Yes.  Impressive,"~ Raven agreed with a small nod.

Jinx blushed with something like pride and lowered her head.  ~"Thanks."~

Raven suddenly realized that she had two dinners and only one prisoner to serve, although he was pretty big…

~"The big guy gets two,"~ Jinx added helpfully, able to read Raven's confused expression.

~The best solution is often the obvious one.~  Raven placed both dinners in front of Mammoth, accepting his grunt as thanks.

Starfire beamed as Raven returned to her side.  ~"I am very proud of you, Raven.  I knew it was a good idea to bring you along."~

~"I don't see why.  I haven't really done anything you couldn't."~

~"I can only encourage Jinx with my words.  I cannot connect with her thoughts like you can.  She appreciates you being here."~

Raven looked thoughtful at that, but remained silent.

* * * * *

Robin was not sure what to think when he came walked into the living room.

The couch was in ruins, Cyborg was muttering angrily to himself in the corner, and Beast Boy was in a heated video game battle with Supergirl.  By the looks of it, she was winning.

"Do I…want to know what happened here?"

Supergirl noticed him and managed to wave while STILL kicking Beast Boy's butt.  "Hey.  I'm just visiting."

"And not here for the ad, right?"

"Nope."

"Didn't think so."  Robin shook his head.  "What about the couch?"

"Under construction," Beast Boy grumbled.

"I can get you a new one…since…indirectly, I guess it's my fault," Supergirl offered.

"That's…nice of you."  Robin blinked.  "How did the couch-?"

"You don't want to know," Beast Boy and Supergirl replied firmly.

"…okay."  Robin's gaze turned to Cyborg.  "What happened to him?"

"Lost a bet.  Had to flash the hottie," Beast Boy replied, getting a stiff punch in the shoulder from Supergirl.  "Ow, okay!  Had to flash the Hottie of Steel!"

"Thank you," Supergirl said sweetly, winking at Robin.

"I take it Cyborg wasn't the only one to lose a bet?" Robin guessed.

"Oh, please.  They practically owe me their unborn children as it is."

"And speaking of kids," Beast Boy chuckled, laying his arm across Supergirl's shoulders.

"You don't like that arm much, do you, BB?"

Beast Boy wisely removed his arm.  "I was joking, anyway…"

"Sure."  Supergirl handed him her controller and stood up.  "Well, I've gotta go.  Worlds to save and stuff.  Who I do I talk to about becoming a reserve member?"

"You…actually DO want to join the team?" Robin asked in pure disbelief.

"Heck yeah!  You guys are the only heroes I know with a Gamestation!  Plus your 'equipment' is rather impressive," she added, aiming a saucy wink at Cyborg.

"…um…yeah.  I'll get you the paperwork later," Robin answered slowly.

"Great!  I'll be in touch."  Supergirl tousled Beast Boy's hair as she headed for the door.  "Seeya, Kermit."

"Kermit?" Robin asked when she was gone.

Beast Boy grinned.  "The Guru of Green is back, man!  I told you the ad would work!"

"But…she wasn't even here for the ad."

"That's not the point!  I said the ad would work, and since I put it out, you would NOT believe how many girls called saying they'd never heard ANYTHING about an ad.  And plenty of them sounded cute!"

Robin stared at his teammate for a long moment.  "The saddest thing is that you're probably right."

"Of course I am.  Now help me beat Supergirl's high score so we can gloat when she comes back."

* * * * *

Raven was now of the opinion that Starfire would make an excellent storyteller for young children.

The alien girl had spent three hours "entertaining" the HIVE kids with tales of her home planet.  Jinx was the only one that actually seemed interested, however.  Mammoth kept nodding off, and while Gizmo pretended not to care, Raven knew he had devised plans for at least ten machines that could blow up Tamaran in his head by the time Starfire was done.  She made a mental note to plant a nightmare in his head before she left.

While they waited for the guard to return, Raven noticed that Jinx kept glancing in her direction and then looking away quickly.  She almost read the girl's mind, but decided not to.  Poking into people's minds without permission was something her father would've done, anyway.  The less like him she was, the better off she was.

When the guard finally arrived, the HIVE kids shuffled over and were locked up again.

"Wait!" Jinx said suddenly, just as they were about to lead her away.  "I…I need to speak to Raven alone.  Please!"

The guard looked to Raven for confirmation.  

A little surprised, Raven simply nodded and waited as the other HIVE agents were led out.  Starfire squeezed her hand gently before leaving as well.

Jinx looked uncertain as Raven approached her.  ~"I…I have a confession to make."~

~"I'm listening,"~ Raven replied.

Jinx closed her eyes and lowered her head.  ~"I'm further along with my powers than you know.  I've learned to turn them inward…so that I can read minds, like you."~

Raven's eyes widened in surprise.  ~"Why are you telling me this?"~

~"I haven't learned to control it yet.  I need you teach me how.  You must know what it's like, hearing all these voices in your head…"~  Jinx opened her eyes and stared at Raven sadly.

~"I wish you'd said something sooner.  It can't be healthy for you, in a place like this."~

Jinx shook her head.  ~"This collar they make me wear dulls my powers a bit.  I still pick up really strong thoughts, though.  None of them are good."~

Raven placed her hand on Jinx's shoulder.  ~"I'm sorry.  I didn't know."~

~"It's not your fault.  We deserve to be here, after what we did to you.  But I thought if Starfire could forgive us so easily, maybe you could forgive me, and show me how to turn the voices off…"~

~"I do forgive you.  And I will teach you.  I'll work something out with the warden before I go."~

Jinx smiled hopefully.  ~"Really?  You mean it?"~

~"I swear on the Rings of Azar that I will teach you,"~ Raven said solemnly.

Jinx grinned.  ~"Wow.  I…don't know what those are, but you sound serious enough."~

~"I am.  But I have to say…I noticed you kept looking at me.  Why?"~

Jinx blushed.  ~"I was jealous of you and Starfire.  I sensed her love for you the moment I walked into the room, even with the collar on."~

Raven looked slightly embarrassed.  ~"Oh.  That.  Well…she's never been one to hide things."~

~"You will be good to her, won't you?"~ Jinx asked.  She didn't realize it, but her eyes added, ~"Like I wanted to be…"~

~"Uh…of course,"~ Raven replied haltingly.  ~"But I think our sessions would be more productive if Starfire wasn't there to…distract either of us."~

~"That's fine."~  Jinx took Raven's hands in her own.  ~"Thank you, Raven.  You don't know what this means to me.  Some day, I'm going to use my powers for good, just like you."~

~"I don't know if part-time microwave is good, but it isn't evil.  You're off to a decent start, at least.  But…I thought your energy used to be pink, not scarlet."~

~"I'm a walking mood ring,"~ Jinx confessed with an embarrassed smile.  ~"I wasn't sure how to react to you being here, so I was a little antsy…and, again, jealous."~

~"Then that's the first thing we'll work on: controlling your emotions.  That's a big part of being a capable telepath."~

~"Do you think…one day…I could be a Teen Titan, too?"~

Raven frowned.  ~"Don't tell me YOU heard about that stupid ad?"~

Jinx blinked slowly.  ~"Um…what ad?"~

* * * * *

"So when are Raven & Star getting back?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm not sure," Robin admitted.  "Starfire was running some errands, and I think Raven went to meet her."

"If they get back late, can I scold them?" Beast Boy asked eagerly.

"Only if you want to deal with Raven."

"Dude, you take the fun out of everything.  I bet they're making out in some dark corner right now."

"Is that all you think about now?'

"No.  I think about me accidentally stumbling into their dark-"

"Just stop right there.  Please."

Beast Boy was about to say something when the ground began to shake.  "YAAAAAH!  EARTHQUAKE!!!"

But Robin had been in an earthquake before, and this felt…different.  The ground wasn't really shaking, it was more…shifting and rising.  And just like that, it stopped.  On a whim, he looked out of the window and nearly fell out of it.

Titans Tower was now perched carefully on a raised mound of solid rock that had to be three stories tall.  Far below, there was a small figure in brown (that looked more like a ant from that height) waving up at them.

"Beast Boy, I think it's another of your non-applicants."

"Are you sure she's not a hag angry about discrimination?" Beast Boy asked uncertainly.

"Who you callin' a hag, green face?" said the blond-headed, masked face that appeared at the window.

"You're here for the tryout?" Robin asked.

"Yeah.  So do I pass your ton test or what, Robbie?"

"Yes, but…wait.  You mean…you READ the ad?!"

"Sure did."  The young woman pulled out a printout of the ad and handed it to him.  "So am I in or what?"

"YES!  I WIN!!!" Beast Boy cheered, transforming into a certain famous beagle and dancing rapidly around the room.

"What's he so worked up about?" the girl asked.

"He's just very happy that you're cute," Robin answered seriously.

"Oh.  Well, nothin' wrong with that," she replied with a grin.  "I'm Terra, by the way."

"Nice to meet you.  It's a little early to say this, since we haven't talked particulars yet, but I think I can safely say it.  Welcome to the Teen Titans, Terra."

"Groovy."  Terra flashed him a bright smile, and her eyes seemed to sparkle.

The left one in particular.

The End.

Yes, it's over.  You know how the rest of the story goes, anyway.

Stay tuned…either for "Titans Reborn" or "Will D. Beast"(or "Will of the Beast")…whichever I decided to get off my lazy butt and post first.  "Reborn" unfortunately has character death (not Terra, either) and deals with recovering from tragedy, but "Will" is another pet story…sort of.

Replying to more reviews.  Don't you just love this part???

Lord Beca

I don't know what you mean, friend.  I've glanced at the one fic you do have up and your character in no way resembles anyone I'm planning to put in or have put in a Titans fic (or any other story) so far.  Wolf is a fairly common name, anyway, I think.  Well, I'd never use it, at least.

Leilah

I'm not the BEST author in the universe.  Planet, possibly.  But NOT universe. 

Sorry it took so long and made you lose more sleep.  College is distracting.

Sigh.  It's not like I'm the first to do this couple.  If it's lesbianism that bothers you, I can promise that Raven & Starfire will never go beyond hugging & kissing.  I'm no good with lemons. (I don't think "lesbiany" is a word, btw...though I will use it on a lesbian I know & see what happens) ^_^

Thanks again for the praise despite that.

And I'm afraid you WILL have to wait for Chapter 6.  Just like everyone else.  Myself included. 

I have no idea why you indented so much.  YOU did it, not me.  Maybe to make the review seem longer?

miles militis ab perditio  

Raven will not go to Tamaran to meet Starfire's parents...mainly because Blackfire is the only relative of Star's that I find even remotely interesting and she's not even there anymore.

You are reading FAR too much into the phrase "mess around" though it's my fault for using it.  I simply meant that I will DEAL with the intended business, which I did.

Raven Grey Ghost  

Can't help myself.  I like Robin & Raven, together or apart.  They're so...neat.

Whoa.  You didn't have to apologize, I was kidding.  Mostly.  Well, so long as YOU were.  But if you weren't, may Raven seek horrifying vengeance on you.  But you prolly were.  I hope, for your sake.

You seem like a Raven fan, so I'll assume I overreacted.  Which I can do when people refuse to recognize Raven as a modern-day goddess.  ^_^;  But let's move on now, yes?

I don't flame.  I've only hated a story that much once, and that was because the "author" blatantly stole my characters and used them HORRBILY.  But he deserved it. Anyway, glad I've got you interested.

Kabusiek

Titans isn't always light-hearted.  I thought the "Apprentice" storyline was somewhat dark, myself.  But I'm glad it wasn't too dark for you.

Jeeto

Oh, THAT Go! Universe, okay.  Makes sense now.  Oddly enough, that "independence" is what drove me to write this very story.  Mwa ha ha ha...

As you can see, Robin's hardly an issue now: the team accepts him, and the focus shifts more to Beast Boy's ad.  But this story was always intended to be about deceiving appearances, which is why I ended it the way I did...

For my fellow Titans writers, I will get around to reviewing at some point.  Promise.  Soon as I get my head out of the clouds.  Which could take a while, as I'm freakishly tall.


End file.
